


Private

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come time for the Victory tour, the world would be looking at a new power couple. One that mastered the art of privacy and was willing to test out the public waters for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private

The team knew. They were all told shortly after the Olympics in 2013. It took a good 30 minutes for anyone on the team to fully grasp what they had just heard. 

“Carli and I are together…” The words had hung in the air for a few moments now. 

Mostly everyone was just looking around at everyone else waiting for someone to start laughing to show that it was all a joke or for someone to say anything. But there was nothing but a stunned silence. 

None of the team thought it was a bad thing at all. That wasn’t the issue at all. It had just come from seemingly out of nowhere and no one suspected a thing. Most of the girls were just disappointed in themselves for not noticing anything. 

“We just wanted you all to know. It’s not going to change anything on or off the field since it obviously hasn’t in the past few months but you’re all our family so we’re letting you know.” Carli spoke now. The two had decided after much debate that they would do this if they won gold at the games. If they didn’t win, they would have kept on as they had for the past several months until they felt as though another good time to announce it was coming up. 

When it finally became clear that this was what was happening under everyone’s noses, shocked expressions slowly turned to happy ones. Sitting front of them were two women who had been through so much together and found comfort in one another and now were opening up a little bit more about what they actually meant to each other. 

Abby was the first one to get up and give the two hugs. Slowly after that, everyone else gave their stamp of approval even Kelley, who everyone then teased about her past crush on Hope.

It was a successful announcement. Not that either of them doubted their teammates. There was just something about keeping their private lives private that the two of them found comfort in for the time they could.

Carli and Hope had the private thing down to a science. Their teammates had known for years now yet they still found themselves forgetting and whenever the two shared a subtle moment in public together, they would remember like a slap in the face. 

For them, time proved to be their worst enemy. The monumental career moments they shared and the not so memorable times were slightly strained given the internal debate of whether they were revealing too much to the public.

When the World Cup came, that internal debate was the furthest thing from either of their minds. This time was just about pure emotion and adrenaline and whatever happened happened. That’s why when Carli scored the hat trick in the final she didn’t even think twice about running to Hope. That’s why Hope wasn’t at all hesitant about stating that Carli’s hat trick was her top moment and why she didn’t decline the chance to introduce her when they were at the ticker tape parade in New York 

This was their time both professionally and personally. This was the moment where they decided that what they had for the last few years would still be theirs even if the public knew. If anything, welcoming people into their little world would make things better. And that’s why they didn’t hesitate to remain close at the ESPYS or go over the top with the birthday messages on social media. Hope didn’t hold back as she defended Carli from the haters she was experiencing after her comments about her old club and about her public appearance. And Carli made sure to support Hope as she recovered from her injuries. 

Come time for the Victory tour, the world would be looking at a new power couple. One that mastered the art of privacy and was willing to test out the public waters for once.


End file.
